


To Blindly Fall Into Him

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Body Hair, Body Worship, Crossdressing, M/M, Praise Kink, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: A short story about Credence being the boy Graves loves in a nice set of lingerie





	To Blindly Fall Into Him

They were all gifts from Queenie.  She’d invited him over.  Carefully measured him.  Had him try on garment after garment.  Left him to wait with a fresh baked pie as she tailored each piece to fit his flat, angular body in all the right places.

“I don’t believe Mister Graves will apprecia…” he’d started as she passed him a small, paper-wrapped parcel of clothing.  He fondled the twine because he didn’t want to look at her as he rejected all her hard work.

“Trust me, Credence,” She’d insisted.  Her kind eyes meeting his as she lifted his chin with one finger. “It’s the one thing he’ll always want but never ask for.  A surprise he’ll love and never ever forget.  You did ask me how you could pay him back…”

Credence nodded.

“Are you comfortable doing this, Credence?” she asked despite the fact that she already knew the depths of his perversions. At his nod, she smiled. “Thanks for being honest, dear.  Do you remember the spells I taught you? For makeup and hair styling?”

“Do you know any spells for.. maybe hips or…” he vaguely gestured to his own chest.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, sweetheart.  Old Percy doesn’t like girls.  He likes you.”  
  
——————–  
  
Percival Graves usually hated surprises. Yet, he comfortably laid near the edge of the bed he shared with Credence feeling not an ounce of apprehension.  The boy had kissed him goodnight more than twenty minutes ago.  Asked him to please stay awake. Please wait. Please don’t peek into the bathroom across the hall.

Graves chuckled to himself.  He wondered what props or costumes the boy had procured for his birthday.  They rarely used toys and other peripheral items, together.  There had been paddles, before.  A gag here. Some handcuffs, there. Yet, there’d never been anything so convoluted that it would take twenty minutes.  
  
Thankfully, Credence had called out to Graves a few times to let him know everything was alright.  That he should still be awake and waiting.  
  
Graves sat up with a start once the lighting in the room changed.  The electric bulb in the center of the ceiling flicked off to be replaced by floating candles.  One of the many spells Credence had mastered since he and Graves had started his tutoring at Ilvermorny.  
  
Graves, calming, turned his attention to the door which was sliding open to reveal his lover.  Credence peeked around the frame, his graceful fingers clutching at the wooden slats.  
  
 Long hair was no longer in fashion, but Credence wore the style well.  Finger waves kissed his, now trimmed eyebrows and a pale-green, silk ribbon stretched across his crown. It was adorned by a fresh bundle of tiny, white flowers. The rest of his hair hung in waves down his back.  
  
More intriguing than the suddenly hip-length hairstyle was Credence’s face.  Still beautifully masculine with a sharp jaw and hint of stubble… but also lightly powdered to even the tone.  Deep, burgundy tint colored the boy’s shapely lips and there was rouge on both cheeks.  Long, straight lashes lined his eyes giving them a bright, curious look they’d never had, before.  
  
The room smelled of perfume.  
  
Light, floral, and feminine.  
  
Graves’s eyes lilted near shut as he took in the relaxing scent. Not that he could have really closed his eyes against the sight of his dear boyfriend  leaning on the door frame with shy self-doubt.

“Come in, Credence,” Graves swallowed after speaking.  Realizing his throat had gone dry at seeing his dreams come true. He cleared it with a cough. “Let me see you.”  
  
Stepping in on pearly, white t-strapped heels, Credence was mostly nude. Cream-colored stockings were held against his thighs with an equally creamy garter belt.  A small, triangular trail of hair traveled out of his green, silk panties to his navel. A lacey bralette in the same frosty green color as the ribbon on his head hung daintily over his sparsely haired chest.  
  
And, in his hand…  
  
“A blindfold, my boy?”  
  
“Y…ye…” Credence took a deeper breath.  Tried to stand up straight because Graves always scolded him, kindly, when he slouched.  

One hand rubbing subconsciously at a forearm, Credence turned his toes slightly toward one another.  Queenie had made him promise he’d convince Graves that this was all his own idea.  That he’d fantasized about being pretty for the man. “Yes, I… I like to just hear you.  Feel you.”  
  
That was, at least, true.

Graves couldn’t contain the emotion that surged up in him. If he were the type of man to weep, he’d perhaps fall to the boy’s feet and shine the dainty, leather pumps with his tears. 

Instead, his heavy brows tilted down at the outer corners.  His mouth curled up in a grateful smile.  He whispered his thanks when Credence teeter-tottered on his heels to cross the small room and place the blindfold in his lover’s hands.

“What do you want from me, tonight, my boy? A Master? Your Daddy?” Graves whispered into the younger man’s ear as he draped the blindfold over Credence’s shoulder.

He dragged the cool, white satin across Credence’s bare skin. The goosebumps that rose on his lover’s arm as he shuddered thrilled Graves.  He could have heated the room to compensate for the fact that the boy stood in front of him wearing next to nothing…but he had other ideas about how to warm Credence up.  
  
“This is your birthday gift, Mister Graves,” Credence whispered as Graves dragged the cool fabric across his neck. “You should be the one to choose.”  
  
“This is already more than I ever could have asked for, Credence,” Graves admitted.  His tone soft but reverent. “I never knew this was something you wanted to do. I'd only guessed how truly perfect we are, together.”  
  
The thought that his hard work made Percival consider them closer than before was intoxicating for Credence.  It was all -he’d- ever wanted.  It was why he’d begged Queenie for something. Anything.  Even just a tiny hint about how to make this man happy.  
  
After all, the man that now stood behind him, gently smoothing a blindfold over his face and tying it securely enough to stay put but not to make a complete mess of his carefully styled hair, had been his savior.  From Barebone home.  From MACUSA ‘protection.’ From Scamander’s well-meaning experiments.  He was a free man because Percival had been his advocate and his partner through the entire mess. Or rather the entire series of messes.  
  
“You said this was so you could focus on my voice and my touch?” Percival was whispering, again.  Not quite directly in his ear because the long, black hair was in the way. Credence felt tickling fingers dance across his belly.  Nothing inspired a laughter reflex in him.  He stood still and enjoyed the light caress.  
  
“I like when you say… mean things,” Credence admitted.  His cock was already starting to harden at the attention and he wondered if Graves would yank on his hair. Enter him roughly. Fuck him as he stumbled in the damn heels to try and keep his balance.  
  
“I don’t feel very mean, tonight,” Graves whispered.  He’d gently pushed Credence’s hair away from his throat so he could plant his lips against the spot where Credence’s neck met his shoulder.  The sensitive spot always made Credence moan when it was bitten, but Graves simply let his tongue press into the spot and then drag away.  Up. Towards his ear.

“I like praise, too.”

“I suppose it is about time I tell you how pretty you look in heels.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t shave,” Credence blurted out. He’d been worried about it since the moment Queenie told him not to. The hair on his legs making messy lines beneath the sheer stockings.  The hair on his groin peeking out of the dainty, little panties had been trimmed to look neat but had felt so out of place when Credence caught glimpses of himself in their bathroom mirror.  
  
Graves’s hand.  The one that hadn’t been tickling at his belly reached down to rub at the top of Credence’s thigh.  Agonizingly close to his cock.  He felt Graves retract his tongue and simply breathe over the wet trail the organ had left on Credence’s neck.  
  
“I don’t mind, my dear. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”


End file.
